It's Always Darkest Before Dawn
by klainelovesredvines
Summary: "I just wondered if you could help me with something… I know it's something you've been through-You're the only person I know who would… get this." When Santana approaches Kurt with a secret, it marks the start of a friendship- Klaine and Brittana!
1. Chapter 1

Santana Lopez was in love with Brittany Pierce.

It hit her in the middle of Glee rehearsal, during free period on Tuesday. Mr Schuester's oh-so-original assignment had been to sing a song to 'express yourself', and it was a surprise to no-one when Rachel took to the floor and sang yet another ballad to an oblivious Finn, who sat wonderstruck in the center of the choir room.

_Could you make it on your own? _

_See if I could, then I would, _

_I'll go, wherever you will go_

Rachel sang it okay, Santana grudgingly gave her that. But it was the song seemed to hit a nerve, the lyrics unsettling Santana, stirring something inside her. A wave of nausea hit her, and she squirmed in her seat, fiddling with her Cheerio's skirt uncomfortably. Was the room swimming? Or maybe it was just her…

And then Santana felt a head rest on her shoulder, and turned to see Brittany there, watching the performance with an intense look burning in her eyes. Relaxing, she intertwined the girl's fingers with her own and watched the rest of the song in a thoughtful silence, reluctantly releasing Brittany's hand as it came to an end, clapping along politely with the rest of the group. And as Mr Schuester took to the floor again, the two girls locked eyes with one another, and that was when Santana knew.

She was in love with Brittany.

Sweet holy crap. She was in love with Brittany. Not in the way best friends should like each other, but in the way Brad loved Angelina, or Kate loved William. Something much deeper than any of that.

Crap. _Crap. _But she was straight! Her pin-ups were Taylor Launter and Zac Efron for god's sake; she was a perfect 1 on the Kinsey Scale!

Although it was no secret she'd made out with girls on more than one occasion before… and maybe enjoyed it…

"Santana!"

Ignoring the calls from behind her, she fled from the choir room, straight to the girl's bathroom where she spent the remainder of the hour silently crying, trying to come to terms with it. That she was gay.

* * *

><p>Three hours later saw Santana standing in the Kitchen of the Hudson-Hummel household, with a confused looking Finn gangling above her. She smiled flirtishly, but it no longer felt natural, so she tuned into what Finn was saying instead.<p>

"Kurt's in his room," Finn smiled awkwardly, tripping over his own feet in an attempt to let Santana pass by through the hallway. She rolled her eyes at the Frankenteen's typical behavior as he blabbered on. "Um, listen, you okay? After what happened in glee club today, we were all kinda worried for you-"

"I'm good," she blinked slowly, before shaking her head and looking Finn straight in the eyes. "I actually wanted to talk to Kurt about it, if that's okay so, if, y'know …" She tilted her head, and Finn understood immediately.

"No problem," he laughed sheepishly, still looking confused as to why Santana Lopez was at his house.

Santana breathed shakily. "Thanks, Finn," She called behind her as she climbed up the stairs, sounding uncharacteristically friendly. What was wrong with her? He called out something incomprehensible in response, so she just carried on climbing until she reached Kurt's room. She wasn't sure whether to feel relaxed or even more nervous, but here he was; someone who would understand.

_Knock, knock, knock. _She rapped on his door three times and waited in silence before a split second passed and there stood Kurt Hummel.

"Kurt," she greeted him standing awkwardly at his door. Her eyes burning with something the boy hadn't seen before.

"Santana?" he looked shell-shocked for a second before breaking into a genuine smile. "How are you doing? You seemed really upset after glee today," he asked carefully, a concerned frown setting in on his face.

"I just wondered if you could help me with something… I know it's something you've been through and I was wondering if you could help me with it. You're the only person I know who would… get this." Santana looked down, her hands shaking gently. Kurt nodded seriously, taking her hand and leading her to his bed, where they both sat still, until Kurt broke the silence.

"Just tell me when you're ready," he murmured reassuringly. Santana nodded jerkily and inhaled deeply.

"Right. I- I don't know if this is going to come as much of a shock or not," she began slowly, the nerves clear in her voice.

He nodded his head, slightly confused, indicating for her to go ahead. "Hey, I'm listening," Kurt reassured her, smiling encouragingly.

"Thank you," she whispered so quietly she could barely hear herself. Santana cleared her throat and sat up slightly straighter. "Kurt, I- I ran out of glee because when Rachel sang that song, it got me thinking that I'm in love with Br- with _someone_. And I'm scared to admit it to myself because, we're so as close as hell, and this is going to kill our friendship and- oh my god Kurt, it's Brittany, I'm in love with Brittany- I'm _gay_," Kurt could barely distinguish the words by the end of her speech and there were a few seconds of silence while he processed this. She mistook his silence and began gushing hysterically- "Don't judge me, after all the jokes I made about you and Blaine, and you must think I'm s-such a hypocrite, I'm so sorry, Kurt, I just thought that you could give me some advice, I'll just- I'll just leave and-"

"Whoah, Santana," he smiled tentatively. "Do you think that I, of all people, would judge you? Trust me, I've dealt with all this before," he assured her in a soothing tone. "Shh, don't worry, I'm here, calm down,"

She cautiously looked up at him, eyes glassy but with a small glimmer of hope. Kurt carried on, unfazed. "I really wish I could tell you this was easy," he said with a sad smile, "but there will always be homophobes, guys who will do a whole lot worse than what Karofsky did to me. The world is mean like that. But whatever happens, I'm here for you. Blaine's here for you- trust me, Santana, out of anyone, we understand it, okay? And don't forget the New Directions- everyone's gone through something at some point- the love triangles, the teen pregnancies, the, uh- bullying-" he winced slightly, but continued. "But when it came down to it, we were always there for each other- we still are, always will be. And don't think that this decision is going to change what at least the Glee Club will think of you- I think you're stuck with us all." Taking a final breath he added warily; "I never had someone to help me when I realised who I was, Santana, and there were so many times I felt like I should just- _give up_, and- and put an end to it," he choked, his eyes bright. "Um, anyway, I didn't but, no-one should have to feel like that. Not you, not anyone, and, I promise I'll help you with all this and make sure you never get as low as that," he concluded, a faint smile tugging his cheeks.

Guilt rushed through Santana as she murmured "Kurt, I'm so, _so_ sorry," and engulfed him in a weak hug. Their eyes met, and it was then Santana knew she wasn't alone in this struggle. "You know what, Lady Trousers?" she half teased, wiping the tears away from her cheeks and laughing shakily. "I have a feeling that this could be the start of a beautiful friendship,"

**A/N: Feel free to skip my rambling on!**

**So, I have actually written no fanfiction since last year, because my laptop with all my files was confiscated and I've only just got my laptop back, and haven't really got in to it until now again, so, yeah.**

**Now onto this actual story! Klaine and Brittanna are two of the most amazing couples on the show; therefore this fic will naturally be half Klaine and half Brittana with KurtxBlainexBrittanyxSantana friendship to link it all together. This first bit is really similar to one of my oneshots, purely because I got this idea from the oneshot! Unlike my other neglected attempts at writing (oops), I actually have plans for this, as in the next chapters already written, so unless my laptop is confiscated, there is no excuse for not updating, providing people actually like it! **

**Review and I'll review back! **

**Jess x x x **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Warning: Homophobic language and abuse. Mainly Santana Centric, more Kurt next Chapter! And remember, reviews make the world go round!**

For the first time since she'd been given her polyester cheerleading uniform, Santana was feeling good about herself. Kurt's words of advice had helped more than she could thank him for, but it was the simple pleasure that she could be herself around him; the feeling of freedom, the feeling of coming out. And it felt amazing, like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She felt _human_ again.

And in that moment, Santana knew. Some may say it was too soon, and they might even be right, but she needed that freedom- Santana had tasted it and she wanted more. She wanted to be herself again- in her own home. She needed to come out to her parents.

Oh God. Her parents. She suddenly felt dizzy and clung to the steering wheel of her car. She'd seen her share of the Coming Out Diaries, and knew that her parents may not accept her- hell, they lived in Lima Heights, where being gay was some kind of death wish. Images flashed through her head. They could kick her out, shun her, disown her…

But what if they were cool with it like Kurt's dad? What if she could be herself at home again, finally experience the freedom once more? With a shaky sigh, Santana's decision was final- she was coming out. Tonight.

* * *

><p><em>I'm telling my parents. Tonight. – S x<em>

_Are you sure? I'm fully supportive but don't you think it's kind of soon? You only realised today, after all… K x_

_I love Brittany and I've never been so sure of anything, no matter how long I've known it. I want to share that with my parents. Just don't dream of showing anyone this text, right? Otherwise I may have to go all Lima Heights on you – S x_

_Of course not! I think you should take things at your pace, and if you think that's the right thing, go ahead – K x_

_Thanks. It's weird texting, Britt doesn't know how to send messages on her cell – S x_

_Sounds like Britt! – K x_

_Haha- anyway, I have to go know, my mom's calling for dinner, this is it – S x_

_I really hope it goes okay for you. If it… doesn't, I'm still here for you, promise – K x_

* * *

><p>Sitting frigid at the dinner table that evening, the closet looked a lot more appealing. But to hell with playing it safe- Santana would have to do this at some point, and quite frankly, she mentally reassured herself, the sooner the better.<p>

"Santana?" her mother called, snapping her fingers in her daughter's face impatiently. "I said, how are things at school?"

"School's just school, I guess- apart from the usual drama in Glee Club," she let out a fake laugh.

"What kind of drama, sweetie?" her mother sighed, clearly unconcerned as she took a sip of wine, a mock smile tugging at her lips.

"The usual- Rachel Berry and her troll of a boyfriend got into another argument," Santana replied, appearing nonchalant although her heart was racing and head pounding slightly as she opened her mouth to continue. "They made up though, and we had to listen to her sing yet another ballad just to prove it,"

Her father grunted, rolling his eyes looking not concerned in the least, just typical behaviour for him. He mom smiled and said how sweet it was, though her eyes remained uninterested.

"It made me realise something though," Santana breathed in, ignoring her parents for a spilt second as she tried to calm her internal nerves. _There's no going back, _the voice at the back of her head whispered, but she ignored it. Another deep breath. "I'm in love with someone too, but it's not Puck, not David, not any of the guys I've dated. I'm in love with Brittany. And yes, she's a girl- yes, that makes me- it makes me gay. I- I love both of you, which is why I couldn't hide this from you and I hope you l-love me enough in return to see that I'm the exact- the same person I always have been, and that who I love doesn't define that. Just because I'm a lesbian, it- it doesn't change who I-I am." Santana stuttered. And that was it. She'd come out.

But then came the wait.

It was one of the longest silences Santana had ever known. Time stood still in the kitchen, no one daring to breathe. Santana broke the silence first.

"Oh my God, say something," she whispered, quivering in her chair. "I- Mom? Dad?"

Her Father snorted in disgust, turning a deep beetroot colour as he took a shaky breath in.

"You- You my girl, are a disgrace," he choked out, sneering down at his daughter, who was frozen still. "You are a fag. A fucking queer!" he screamed, hate burning in his slit-like eyes. Tears of fury rolled down his reddened cheeks. "You know where we live, Santana? We live in the Lima Heights Adjacent," he spat out, slightly breathless. He mother quickly picked up and Santana absorbed her reaction. Her face showed traces of humiliation, looking as furious as her father, but she spoke to Santana with more control.

"What I think your Father was trying to say," she practically purred into Santana's ear, stroking her cheek with her pointed nails, "Is that you know what queers like- like _you_ are thought of here. You were raised on the freaking knowledge," she snapped. "So tell me," salty tears ran down Santana's cheeks as her mom carried on in a blasé tone. "Where did we go wrong? I used to look at you and see myself!" she laughed coldly. "And now? Now you're everything I hate in this messed up country. _You _are a lesbian. You are a fag. You are a disappointment" her mother ended in a hiss, watching her daughter's walls crumble down as she slumped to her knees, rejected.

The Latina didn't even bother trying to conceal the helpless sobs that shook her small frame. But she never once shook her parent's reproachful glares, blurred from the salty tears obscuring her vision. No word were needed, the looks in their eyes spelling it all out. Emotions flickered through their faces; disrespect. Contempt. Mortification. Shock. Disgust. No love, no sympathy for their only daughter, who they had just cut down with their own words.

Time passed.

Santana gathered herself and stood up, gingerly rising to her feet in what felt like slow motion. Ignoring the numb feeling spreading through her limbs she walked over to her mom, holding her gaze with a look of detest on her stained face while her mother simply smirked.

And that was when Santana lost it.

"You BITCH!" she screamed, bringing up her hand to slap her mother until-

Until she felt a strong pair of arms pin her to the wall. Arms once so safe and familiar, yet now so foreign and frightening. The anticipation kicked in; ten seconds passed; then twelve, fifteen, sixteen…

And then it came.

Her dad's fist made contact with her once flawless skin; once, twice, three times… and then the pain arrived, and Santana slowly processed the fact that the pool of blood surrounding her belonged to her, the almost surreal pain flowing through her body was coming from her own ribs, the inhumane howls of agony were escaping from her own lips. And the throaty laughs of satisfaction were belonged to her father. It was sickening.

"You're sick" she told him, her voice sounding almost normal, despite the fact she could almost no longer move due to the stabbing pains in her ribs. The laughs stopped as her bemused father took in what she'd just said.

"No-one talks to me or my wife like you just did. No-one talks to their parents like that. Especially not fags like you." He spat carelessly, lifting his bloody fist as he breathed heavily. But even he froze at what his daughter said next. Even in her condition, she spoke clearly, staring him down.

"Neither of you two could ever be my parents. You stopped being my parents the second I told you I was gay." What happened next Santana had braced herself for, knowing how incredibly likely it would be. Deep down, ever since she'd realised she loved Brittany, she'd known it would come down to this. But nothing could prepare her for the words her dad spoke next, starting in a whisper and ending in a scream. It hit her hard and fast, far worse than the blows to her side. The harsh reality of the situation, but more than anything, the rejection, like rubbing salt in a wound.

"Get. Out. Of this house."


	3. Chapter 3

Santana had absolutely nothing.

She had woken up that Tuesday morning as she would any other day; her parents wrapped round her little finger, the spoilt daughter of a rich, successful doctor and his young, pretty housewife. She ran the school- she had always been the 'it' girl- she had everything she wanted and more. She had been completely and totally oblivious to what a bitch the world could be.

Now she was bruised, battered, powerless and homeless, with no-one to turn to, owning nothing but the crumpled cheerleading uniform she was limping along the sidewalk in, not even aware where her legs were taking her. All she was aware of was the pain. Searing through her limbs like fire, it took everything she had not to simply collapse on the hard ground and give in to the black dots that were obscuring her vision.

All of this hurt, both physically and emotionally, was purely down to who she loved.

Brittany. What she wouldn't give for Brittany to be here right now, to hug her, to hold her in her arms and tell her that everything would be okay now, she was there. To see Brittany's smile, always so genuinely happy, unlike Santana's own fake one. To hear one of her silly one-liners, her simple black-and-white view on the world that never failed to cheer Santana up. To love Brittany and to be loved back. That was what hurt so much more than anything else right now. She wanted Brittany- no, she _needed _Brittany.

Would it have been so bad? A strangled sob escaped her lips. No tears came though and she abruptly stopped in the middle of the pathway, a statue, unaware of what was going on around her. Occasionally a shudder rippled through her body accompanied by an agonizing sob, barely distinguishable above her shallow, uneven breathing. She slammed herself against the cold, smooth walls of the alleyway in defeat, ignoring the strain it put on her ribs. The physical pain was nothing anymore. She continued to fantasize. Would it have been so bad? To just hide for a while longer- not to deny herself, yet not out herself either. To live her life as per normal until graduation, or college, with something to hold onto, something to make herself out of….

But it was too late now. No point dwelling on the past, the mistakes she'd already made. She would fix it, she could let go. She could pull through her wreck of a life. She couldn't afford to think otherwise.

She nodded in determination, and something cracked before one final wave of pain hit her.

"Brittany," She whispered hysterically.

Pain.

More Pain.

And finally the blackness came.

She let go.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was worried. Distracted. Head in the clouds, or so his Mom used to tell him.<p>

It was Santana, he knew it. Ever since their 'gay to gay' as she had so fondly described it, he couldn't focus on anything. Not his French verbs, not stress baking with Carole, not even the latest issue of Vogue that lay rejected on his desk. All he saw was the hottest girl at McKinley reduced to a teary mess on his bed, begging him for help.

So many feelings had rushed through Kurt in that moment; pity, nolgastia, empathy. He knew the fear she felt- two years ago, that had been Kurt, anxious, confused and terrified at the thought of facing the world, crying on that same bed.

Kurt had had no-one there for him. No-one had held him tight and whispered to him that it would all be okay. Those were all the reasons he had instantly helped her. His heart went out to her, and he knew how much that support could potentially mean to someone. She needed him. Kurt had been so near to the edge, and he knew what 'that place' felt like. In short, like crap. Kurt didn't want anyone to feel like that, ever. He wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy. So he promised to make it as easy as he could for Santana. Starting with now.

* * *

><p>Later that evening found Kurt at Blaine's house for their weekly movie night. The pair were snuggled up under a fleecy blanket on the sofa, Kurt sprawled across Blaine's lap and Blaine resting his head on Kurt's shoulder, the way they always sat. Kurt sighed contentedly as Blaine lazily traced random patterns on his back, only half paying attention to 'The Lady and the Tramp'.<p>

"You okay?" Blaine asked, hazel eyes filled with concern. "You've seemed a little distant today, that's all," he explained. "And you're not singing along to Bella Notte," he sighed in mock sadness.

"I'm better now I'm with you, trust me," Kurt shrugged, smiling. "But I've been a little tense all afternoon. Santana came to me with a secret that hit a little close to home, and honestly I'm just worried for her,"

Blaine raised a triangular angle in confusion. "What's up, is she okay? I feel bad, I kind of forgot about what happened in glee until you mentioned it," he admitted.

"Don't tell anyone, but-" he lowered his voice, even though they both knew perfectly well that they were home alone, "She's in love with Brittany and is really confused about her feelings. I know we weren't even that close but it hurt seeing her so- so scared and upset, it was _horrible_ Blaine," he shook his head sadly. "Uh, anyway, she's decided to come out to her parents and I'm kinda scared on her behalf. I just really hope her parents are cool with it because I honestly think she could use all the help she can get," he concluded.

Blaine nodded empathetically. "Well, let her know I'm here for her too," he said seriously. "It must really suck for her right now. When I came out I was scared shitless," he admitted, intertwining his fingers with Kurt's.

"Me too," Kurt agreed. "Sometimes I forget that not everyone can be okay with it like my Dad, like I'm taking it all for granted. But seeing Santana kind of re-opened my eyes," he sighed. "I am really grateful for him. And you, of course," he added, grinning at his boyfriend. "I honestly don't know where I'd be without you, and I'm so glad I have someone as… as…"

"Handsome? Charming? Incredible? …. Supermegafoxyawesomehot?" Blaine supplied, winking.

"As handsome, charming, incredible and supermegafoxyawesomehot as you," Kurt finished.

"That was deep," Blaine put a hand over his heart, wiping pretend tears from his eyes as his boyfriend just rolled his eyes. He leant over and whispered "I love you," into Kurt's ear.

Smiling brightly, Kurt responded with an "I love you too," and a chaste kiss on the cheek, and they both continued to watch the movie, Kurt feeling far more relaxed than before as he breathed in his boyfriend's scent. Feeling his eyelids get heavier, Kurt sighed contentedly and fell into a light nap.

* * *

><p>'<em>Loathing<em>_, __Unadulterated loathing, For your face; __Your voice ;__Your clothing; __Let's just say - I loathe it all, Every little trait, however small, Makes my very flesh begin to crawl-'_ Kurt was awoken by the sound of his phone ringing, as the voices of Galinda and Elphaba rung out through Blaine's living room. Kurt rubbed his eyes blearily. He could just make out the credits of the Lady and the Tramp playing on the TV, and saw Blaine, who had also fallen asleep, stirring too.

Reaching to get the phone, Kurt frowned at the illuminated screen; _Unknown Caller. _He cautiously clicked answer, hoping it wasn't another prank call…

"Hello?" he tried not to sound as if he'd just woken up.

"Kurt Hummel?" Kurt frowned upon hearing the unfamiliar voice crackling through the other end of his cell. Who...?

"Yes... speaking? I'm sorry, but may I ask who this is?" He asked, the confusion in his voice blatantly clear. He raised an eyebrow at a sleepy Blaine who looked just shrugged at him, equally as confused.

"I'm calling on behalf of the Lima Memorial Hospital," the lady said, not unkindly, her voice noticeably softer.

Lima.

Memorial.

_Hospital._

Oh God. Kurt froze, his blood running cold. He felt his head spin slightly, his heart rate shooting up, blood pounding, face whitening, room spinning...

"Who?" he let out a half squeak, half choke. Faces flashed through his head in an instant. His Dad. Finn. Carole. Rachel. Mercedes.

"Santana Lopez," The voice said gently.

"Santana?" Kurt's heart stopped. "Wait, I- What? You're joking.. What- What happened? Is she okay?"

Blaine instantly looked up, the shock apparent in his face, as he took in Kurt's appearance and panicked tone. Kurt tried to ignore his boyfriend's worried face and focus on the words floating through the phone line.

"I understand that you're not the first person on Miss Lopez's emergency contact list, but there have been some... difficulties regarding contacting her family, and as the most recent on her phone contact list the hospital has found it most convenient to contact you concerning her… condition-"

"Condition?" Kurt half screamed. Why was the room spinning? "What the Hell's wrong with her? Why's she? I just don't-"

"Mr Hummel, I understand if you aren't in a fit state to drive, however we do need you here as soon as possible, so we can discuss Miss Lopez's situation in confidentiality-"

"Give me 45 minutes," he snapped, his eyes still wide with shock. I- I'll be there as soon as I can. I- Um- Thank you, I guess." He hung up, and sat still, shaking, tears pricking his eyelids.

"Blaine," he whispered brokenly, still glued to the couch, frozen from shock. Blaine nodded slowly, scared at how fragile, how upset his boyfriend looked in that moment. "It's Santana," he explained slowly, as if still processing the information himself, which he of course was. They locked eyes for a few seconds, hazel and glasz before Kurt shakily carried on.

"She's in hospital. She's hurt. She's in pain and I- I don't know what to do!" he stuttered helplessly. "I just don't know," As he spoke those words, Blaine's heart shattered.

"What we need to do," he said, trying to appear cool, but panicking inside, "Is to go to Lima Memorial, and be there for Santana."

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Unless the internet breaks again (excuses, excuses) update soon! Brownie promise!<strong>

**Remember to review, evil minions! Otherwise I shall be a sad little panda, sadface!**

**Jess xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine Anderson wasn't the type who usually broke rules. But if there were ever a decent time to break the law, he dubbed now a pretty damn good time to ignore the speed limit.

Neither boy spoke, the tension in the air growing thick as the time on the tiny car clock climbed up. Blaine was squeezing the driver's wheel so tightly that his knuckles were turning an alarming shade of white, whilst Kurt just stared blankly at the raindrops on the window, appearing oblivious to anything happening around him.

However he tentatively placed a pale hand over Blaine's, the latter jumping at the unexpected contact. "Calm down, the last thing we need is for the two of us to end up in hospital because of your reckless driving," Kurt murmured, his voice thick. Blaine simply nodded in response, not taking his eyes off the road, the highway barely visible concealed in the dark night. For Kurt's sake, he reluctantly weakened the pressure on the pedal.

The silence struck again, Kurt feeling sick with worry. He'd always been a panicker, overthinking things, making mountains out of molehills. This particular trait was not making the whole situation any easier, he thought, biting his lip. Kurt closed his eyes in an attempt to get rid of the nausea, trying to clear his head of the various scenarios flashing through his mind. He pictured one of those huge pink foam erasers rubbing them all away. No Santana. Santana who? He managed to kid himself for a whole three seconds before it all came rushing back, ten times intensified. Oh god. His head started pounding, his heart hammering and palms sweating. No, that had most certainly not helped at all.

For the prior 15 minutes all he'd been able to think about was Santana being beaten, lying in a pool of her own blood. Or thrown down on the ground in a pitch black alleyway somewhere in Lima Heights and attacked. Or—

"Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly. When he received no response he looked over to see Kurt shaking slightly, the worry in his eyes apparent. "Hey, Kurt?" he asked louder, still trying to keep his voice as gentle as he could.

"Mmm?" Kurt replied, sounding dazed. "Sorry, I'm not really with it, I mean it is twenty to one in the morning…" he joked weakly.

There was a slight pause before both boys registered the time Kurt had just read off the tiny digital clock. Blaine spoke first. "Kurt? Don't you think your Dad might wonder why you aren't back nearly three hours after curfew?"

"Oh crap, my Dad! I was just so caught up in Santana and getting to hospital and I don't know what's wrong with her and the alleyways in Lima Heights and I hate hospitals and I mean, is she actually okay? And oh crap, my dad," he rambled on in a flustered tone, looking tearful at the end.

Blaine said nothing, silently pulling over and stopping the engine before spinning around to face Kurt. "Shh, shh," he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, letting him cry in his arms, whispering in a reassuring tone, trying to convince himself as well as Kurt.

As his breathing evened out Kurt gently detached himself from Blaine. "Thank you," he said softly. "And sorry for all that. All the panic just got to me and I had to let it all out," he admitted. "I acted like a Drama Queen, I know."

"You're not being dramatic; of course you're upset and panicking! I know I am," Blaine confessed. "And Santana's in great hands, and whatever's up with her they're doing what they can. She's not in an alley in Lima Heights, she's in hospital and she's safe. Okay? And as for your Dad, why don't you call him and explain? Just get him to meet us there, he'll understand."

Kurt responded by kissing Blaine, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Thank you," he whispered with bright eyes to Blaine, who just smiled back, slightly dazed.

"Let's get going."

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel considered himself a reasonable father. Kurt's curfew was much later than the strict rules his father had laid out for him and Elizabeth when he was Kurt's age.<p>

Kurt had never abused this privilege until now, and that was what worried Burt. He was a good kid, compared to some of the other students at McKinley. How Noah Puckerman's parents could allow him to sneak off for sometimes days at a time never ceased to amaze Burt. But Kurt had never shown any signs of teenage rebellion and always respected the rules Burt inisisted on.

Such as the one stating that he should be home by ten at the latest on school nights.

As the hands on the clock crawled closer to the eleven mark, Burt found himself panicking. Movie nights at Blaine's always ended at half nine, Burt knew for a fact, ensuring plenty of time for the short car trip home.

Not wanting to sound pushy, Burt pulled out his phone and warily typed out a text.

_You started making your way home yet? Curfew has nearly an hour ago, school tomorrow._

_(Sent to _Kurt _at _22:48_) _

Burt glared at the screen, willing for the tiny phone to buzz until he had to look away, his eyes watering a little.

Westminster chimes began playing from the analogue clock behind the sofa. Not wanting to turn around, Burt mentally counted the chimes after the melody ended.

…_Nine. Ten. Eleven. _

Shoot.

He began to feel uncomfortable, worrying about his son, somewhere out there… what if there was a car crash? Or he'd got caught by some homophobes? That Karofsky kid was nothing compared to what could happen in the middle of the night in Ohio…

Burt sighed. His son was rubbing off on him. _Chances are he fell asleep at Blaine's_, he told himself. But maybe it wouldn't hurt just to try calling…

_Outgoing Call, Kurt (23:16):_

"_Hey-"_

"Kurt, thank god-"

"_This is Kurt, not that you didn't know that of course! But I'm obviously not here right now so leave a message after the-" _

_Beep. _

"Hey Kurt, it's your Dad, I'm just wondering if you're okay, I'm a little worried, you do remember you should have been back by ten, 'kay? Just call back... umm, bye-"

Maybe Burt was a little more than worried…

* * *

><p><em>Incoming Call, Kurt (00:47):<em>

"Dad?" Kurt breathed shakily into then phone. _Oh god, I'm going to be in such deep-_

"_Kurt? Oh God, it's you, I got so worried, why didn't you call me back? Oh my- You're in _such_ big trouble right now- but you're okay right? Right, Kurt?"_

"I'm fine Dad," Kurt reassured him through the line, tearing up a little at the sound of his Dad's voice. "I'm fine but… how soon can you be at Lima Memorial?"

Silence fell from the other end, until suddenly-

"_Crap. It isn't Blaine, is it? Is he okay? I'll be there as soon as I can, what the hell happened? I'll be there as soon as I can…"_

"No, no, it isn't Blaine, he's fine. Just a little shaken up, I guess."

Another pause.

"_I'm not really understanding, bud."_

"I got a call while I was at Blaine's. I don't really understand what's going on myself, but you know S-Santana? Santana Lopez? She was round after school today." He paused as his dad made a faint humming noise. "She's in hospital. Her family are- I don't know what's going on but they're not showing, so they called me instead and I- I just- I" _Deep breaths. "_Please meet me there."

The reply was instantaneous.

"_Of Course."_

"A-and one more thing?" Kurt added hesitantly, remembering what Santana had told him earlier.

_I'm in love with Brittany. _

"Could you make a stop on the way?"

Lima Memorial had never felt so far away.

**A/N: Not my best work, nothing really happens here… but there will be lots of Brittana next chapter and some more Klaine coming up soon! =)**

**And don't forget to review, my hobbit-es from the shire! **

**Jess who has watched Lord of the Rings far too much over the holidays x x x **


	5. Chapter 5

Brittany's day Tuesday had been as good as Tuesdays got.

She woke up at 7:30 as usual and was happy to find that Lord Tubbington hadn't stolen any more of her jewellery, which meant she could wear matching earrings for the first time in months. She had tried to ask the cat where he'd hidden the previously missing pairs, but he refused to talk about it, so she dropped the topic after giving him a knowing look. She knew that cat had her christening bracelet somewhere. Unless Rory had stolen it- she knew leprechauns liked gold.

She wolfed down a bowl of Lucky Charms, savouring the marshmallow ones- her favourite- before Quinn and Santana picked her up for school. The ride flew by, and the girls gossiped about the latest Glee dramas whilst Brittany tried to work out how to turn on Quinn's car radio on, until Santana laughed and gently pointed out she was messing with the Sat-Nav. Brittany liked this side of Santana, that wasn't so concerned about image, and made confusing bitchy comments- Brittany knew that this Santana was the real Santana.

The change in the girl as she walked through the doors of McKinley was immediate- her smile turned fake, and she called out to Artie, "Why not go drool over Chewbacca? In those sweater vests, he's the only piece of action you're going to get." Quinn burst out laughing, whilst Brittany simply stood confused, tilting her head slightly as if that would help her understand the insult. She couldn't process many words with more than 6 letters, and that sometimes included her name. She whispered in Santana's ear, and tried to follow as Santana explained the joke as clearly as possible. Her fake icy persona shifted for those few seconds, and Brittany smiled as she linked their pinkies, Quinn watching knowingly. That was until Rachel Berry walked past, and none of the trio could resist teasing her horrendous sequinned knee socks, Brittany included.

She had geography first period. She tried to pay attention, because what if a psycho kangaroo kidnapped her and smuggled her to Australia? She nodded seriously at the thought. Map reading could come in useful for planning her epic escape route.

Home economics, math and Spanish flew by in a mixture of eggshells, numbers and words that Brittany was pretty sure weren't English.

As the bell for lunch rang, Brittany did an internal squeal. She almost skipped to the choir room, bumping into Tina on the way, and the pair made their way to glee club. They branched off into different conversations as they entered, Tina launching herself at Mike and Brittany making her way over to Santana.

"Hey!" She greeted the Latina, perching on the chair. Opening her mouth in response, Santana was interrupted by Rachel, who walked in all forlorn and burst into spontaneous song. Brittany ignored the tiny brunette, who appeared oblivious to the fact the rest of the club was doing the same, used to Rachel's dramatic ways. Brittany knew there was no point focusing on the lesser talented- she was the star of the glee club. She focused on Santana instead. How she was turning a green-y white as Rachel sang, like Lord Tubbington did when he'd thrown up after Brittany had fed him normal cat food. How her eyes widened, like Bambi, or Miss Pillsbury, and her face hardened. She began fidgeting, and giving Brittany these looks that were so... she mentally sighed, frustrated at not being able to explain how she felt. She wished she was as smart as Rachel, or Quinn. Weird was the only word she could come up with. Maybe they were under a zombie attack; that would explain why Santana was off...And then the song ended, and Santana ran out, making Brittany jump slightly. She'd probably read the clock wrong- Brittany found that it helped to read the short hand first, and ignore the moving one. She tried to forget about Santana, and turned around to warn Kurt and Sam about the safety precautions in case zombies were attacking.

* * *

><p>After lunch Brittany had a free period, and spent the time wandering around the hallways of McKinley. She couldn't help thinking about what had happened to Santana earlier. She puffed in annoyance and saw Rachel standing there- it was all Rachel's fault, she decided. Maybe sadness was infectious. She'd have to ask her doctor when she got the chance…<p>

Finally the end of day bell rung out, and it was time for Cheerio's practice- apart from glee, that was the best bit of her day. She caught up with Becky in the hallway and the two made their way to the gym, and Brittany decided if Coach Sylvester decided to let her live then she'd ask Santana about it after practice ended.

It turned out practice had been cancelled, as Santana hadn't shown up. Brittany felt scared on her friend's behalf, as Santana was undoubtedly going to face the wrath of Sue Sylvester tomorrow, head cheerleader or not. Brittany probably hadn't helped the Coach's mood by pointing out she looked just like the dragon from Shrek, a realisation that had dawned on Brittany after watching the film with Quinn and Santana over the weekend.

She managed to get a ride home with Rory, and convinced him to do her homework for her too, a double win- at least she thought he'd agreed. Although accents were hot, sometimes she couldn't make out a word he said.

The rest of the evening passed by as normal, Brittany and Lord Tubbington curled in bed painting their nails- at least, Brittany painted hers- and watching whatever shows came on as the clock crawled by… 17:35, 19:43, 20:57... She saw One Tree Hill was about to start, and turned the volume up. Snuggled into the cat's fur contentedly, she stifled a yawn and slowly blinked, her eyes feeling heavy. So heavy…

* * *

><p>It was at around two in the morning that Brittany heard the voices. Slow whispers, murmuring in familiar voices… she scrunched her nose, bewildered, and strained her eyes, trying to see in the dark. Where had the sun gone? She must have fallen asleep in One Tree Hill…<p>

"Are you a murderer?" She called to the voices in a daze. "Because if you are my friend Kurt's a ninja, and Santana's from Lima Heights-"

"Britt?" Oh, she knew those voices. Wrapped in their dressing gowns and looking as bemused as Brittany herself stood her Mom, her Dad, Rory and… the fire alarm guy from Kurt's house?

"Are we having a party? Because I'm pretty sure my last birthday wasn't a year ago," She told her parents, bleary eyed.

"No, sweetie," her Mom said softly, exchanging cautious glances with the other adults, spare Rory, who looked dead on his feet. Brittany recognised that tone… the one her Mom used when her Nan had died last summer, and when she got back from school in 6th Grade to find that Charity, her old cat, had gone missing. The voice that meant there was something bad going on. Her stomach churned a little, and she sat bolt upright, her eyes alert and shining all of a sudden. "I'm really sorry to wake you up, honey, but we have something we need to tell you about, okay?" she spoke calmly enough, but even Brittany could see the panic behind her eyes. Brittany nodded vaguely in response, her head suddenly feeling heavy on her shoulders.

"What is it?" she half spoke, half whimpered, sounding childish all of a sudden. _Please let everything be okay, please let me be on some prank show, what's happened, what's happened, what's happened-_

"Listen kid," the protection guy spoke gruffly from the corner, awkwardly stepping forward, looking out of place in Brittany's room. "I'mma treat you real mature about this, okay? I'll tell you everything, but I know it's a lot to take in, but…." He trailed off, sighing and glancing at Brittany's parents. "I got a call from Kurt about twenty minutes ago. He's at the hospital, and told me to come here to pick you up too, because… he knows you care about Santana more than the, uh, other kids and you might want to know that… she's in the hospital at the moment." He stopped rambling when he saw the pain flash through Brittany's eyes. "She's in the hospital, and all Kurt's telling me is that... it's not all great and… the girl's gonna want you there."

-

She swallowed, once, twice, three times…

"Take me," she said shakily, her voice quavering as she tried to string together a full sentence. "I have to see her, I have to- I- I have to k-know she's o-o-k-kay," she pleaded her parents, the determination shining through the fear. "Please…" she looked broken, shaking fiercely on her bed, trying to pull herself together.

"Of course," her Dad spoke for the first time. "The girl's family. Mr Hummel was going anyway, he was kind enough to stop here and offer to take you too. You two need each other right now, so the only condition is you stay there as long as you have to and you call us as soon as you hear any news, okay?" he told his daughter reassuringly, fighting back tears of his own. The fiery, witty Latina had been a part of their home since her and Brittany had met in sophomore year.

"Thank you," Brittany said sincerely, wiping her eyes. Thankfully she'd fallen asleep in her clothes so she was ready to leave right away. She hugged her Mom, seeking some form of reassurance. "Thank you," she repeated, turning to Kurt's dad. "It means a lot you let me know and I-" she found herself stuck for words. Mr Hummel nodded understandingly.

"I know what it's like to be on your end of things," he told her. "Let's just get going, we're not doing anyone much good."

"Thank you," Brittany's parents both nodded at him, still both looking a little shell-shocked.

As they made their way to the blue truck parked outside, silence having fallen upon them, Brittany wanted nothing more than for Santana to be okay.

But what made her not okay in the first place?

* * *

><p>The answer lay across the other side of Lima, watching ESPN, rejecting the seventeenth call from Lima Memorial. He had no daughter.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana lay rigid, oblivious in her sleeping state to the beeping machines around her, the various painkillers being pumped into her. She dreamt of life before 6 hours ago. Her childhood, her family, when they still loved her, the countless times she'd squeezed her father's hand three times. <em>I. Love. You. <em>Their secret code. She dreamt of a time when he would still have squeezed her hand in return.

Reality would just have to wait that tiny bit longer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is really bad. Like the Rebecca Black of Fanfictions. Sorry. I just felt guilty for not updating (the reason being my Big Bang Theory box set). For those of you who watch it, I hope you'll understand why I was distracted by Jim Parson's comic genius… If not, then go watch it! After you've reviewed, of course! **

**- Jess x x x **


	6. Chapter 6

_"It made me realise something though," Santana breathed in, ignoring her parents for a spilt second as she tried to calm her internal nerves. _There's no going back_, the voice at the back of her head whispered, but she ignored it. Another deep breath. "I'm in love with someone too, but it's not Puck, not David, not any of the guys I've dated. I'm in love with Brittany. And yes, she's a girl- yes, that makes me- it makes me gay. I- I love both of you, which is why I couldn't hide this from you and I hope you l-love me enough in return to see that I'm the exact- the same person I always have been, and that who I love doesn't define that. Just because I'm a lesbian, it- it doesn't change who I-I am." Santana stuttered._

_The response from her parents was instantaneous. Her mom reached for Santana's shaking hand across the table and rubbed it soothingly, smiling gently at her quivering daughter. "Oh honey," she said softly. The concern in her chestnut eyes was blatant, the look reflected in her husband's eyes from the other side of the room. "Sweetie?" she squeezed her daughter's hand. "Calma, cariño."_

_Santana made briefly made eye contact with her parents for the first time, scared of what she'd see. As her eyes darted up, she felt her head spin a little to find neither of them were angry, as she'd anticipated, but both their smiles as relaxed and genuine as they were before she'd... came out. _

_She'd done it. She'd come out and it'd gone just as well as she could have hoped for. _

"_Mama? Papa?" she asked, her voice stronger than before but still barely above a whisper. "You still-"_

_"We still love you," her Dad nodded, a genuine smile on his face. "And if it's Brittany who makes you happy instead of Noah or David then..." He exchanged a glance with his wife. "We will support you all the way." He took her free hand and there came the three squeezes. For some reason, that was more reassuring than anything else._

_"Thank you," Santana smiled tearfully. "I love you both so, _so, _much," she ended, enveloping her parents in a wobbly hug, slightly giddy at how well things had turned out, sighing happily in her their arms._

Take a look at my face  
>There's no price I won't pay<br>To say these words to you

And I will love you, baby - Always  
>And I'll be there forever and a day - Always<br>I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
>Till the heavens burst and<br>The words don't rhyme  
>And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind<br>And I'll love you - Always

_The radio played softly in the background, as Santana's mother whispered into her ear; "What kind __of a parent would judge their own child by who they loved? We could never, ever do that to you, __mi querido."_

_She __had __her__ family. Her mom and dad still loved her, she had a home, she had Kurt to help with her crap, and most importantly she had Brittany. She could make it through this._

* * *

><p>"She's going to make it through." Kurt told Brittany as soon as she and his father entered the hospital waiting room. He let go of Blaine's hand for a split second to engulf the taller blonde girl in a violent hug. "She's not looking the greatest, but it's nothing they can't mend," he repeated almost the exact words the nurse had told them not five minutes ago. "They're fixing her up at the moment, and when she's done they'll give us all the medical details." Brittany peeked up from her head, buried in Kurt's shoulder, relaxing slightly . She didn't understand most of what he'd just told them, apart from the fact she was going to make it through. She was going to be okay. Although she was still internally freaking out, she managed a slightly shocked smile.<p>

"Kurt?" she asked, her voice still thick with sleep, and Kurt wanted to just hug her all over again at how young she looked in that moment. How vunerable she was under the smile.

"Yeah?" he answered, his own smile bittersweet as she asked the question that had been slowly tugging at the back of his mind since the phone call earlier.

"Why is she in here at all?" her head was tilted slightly, as it always was when she was confused.

"I really don't know Britt," he answered honestly, rubbing her shoulder, trying to reassure her as Blaine had him. He imagined how he had felt after the phone call and tried multiplying it by a hundred. Santana had talked to him three times before yesterday afternoon, two of which were complimenting his 'lady trousers'. They were barely aquaintences until then. Brittany had been her best friend for three years prior to the whole mess. They loved each other- maybe in different ways- and balanced each other out- Santana's witty comebacks to Brittany's simplistic phillosophies, Brittany radiating happiness while Santana scribbled her notebook of bitchy insults. It wasn't just Santana and Brittany- it was SantanaandBrittany. You didn't find one without the other. That was just how, as Santana had pointed out 'they rolled'. They just clicked.

He continued to silently muse, feeling worse and worse for Brittany for each second the clock ticked. Without even thinking he reached for Blaine's hand and squeezed it. "I love you," he whispered into Blaine's ear, slotting his head into his neck, just inhaling the smell of... Blaine. He couldn't describe it. His colgone, his shampoo, ground coffee and spearmint gum and…

"Wake me up when the doctor comes," he whispered sleepily to his Dad, before resuming his position in the side of Blaine's neck, and knowing Santana was going to be okay now, he fell into a light, peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey, sweetie…" he heard a familiar voice call. "Kurt?"<p>

"Mmmm, Blaine," Kurt smiled into his boyfriend's shoulder, recognizing the voice instantly. He opened one eye cautiously, and upon realising where he was, bolted upright, knocking Blaine on the chin as he did so. "Oh god, sorry, I just- shit, hospital, why are we at the-" he tried to rub his bleary eyes, hoping to regain the memory of what he was actually doing here. "Santana! Have we heard from the doctor yet?"

"That would be me," A tall man stepped in to view. "If you wouldn't mind stepping into my office for a moment while I run you through all the test results, ecetera? It won't take long at all, and you can then join your friends in Miss Lopez's Ward?"

"Brittany went straight there a few minutes ago with your dad," Blaine filled him in. "I hope you didn't mind, but…"

"No, not at all," Kurt smiled politely, slightly disorientated. "Um , if you could lead the way, doctor…?"

"Cooper." The man replied confidently. If you'll follow me just down here…" He lead the boys through a maze of identical white corridors until they reached an office that could rival Emma Pillsbury's in cleanliness. "Take a seat," he gestured for them to sit down.

"As Miss Lopez is eighteen and legally an adult, although it would be ideal to contact her family, we didn't need any parental permission to carry out the necessary procedures. As you were the last person Miss Lopez contacted, we have automatically considered you as her emergency contact as we cannot get hold of her family at the minute." Kurt nodded slightly as an indicator to continue. "As for her medical condition, she has broken three ribs, two on the left and one on the upper right." He pulled an x-ray forward, pointing at various body parts as he spoke. "She also has a fairly severe concussion, but we'll have to wait for her to regain conciousness to run proper tests. Her right wrist is also slightly fractured, and we have some fairly severe bruising to her back, which will take a good few weeks to heal. There are other minor injuries, such as cuts, smaller bruising and a black eye, but those will all heal within their own time, and look worse than they are. There are stitches on the left elbow, we suspect that the gash was created when Miss Lopez fell to the floor unconcious. That is the extent of the damage."

Kurt took a deep breath, feeling dizzy at all the information and how much pain the por girl must be in. "And... the cause of the injuries?" he asked tentatively.

Doctor Cooper sighed. "Well, we won't be able to know for sure until Santana confirms, but we're pretty certain it's from a beating or fight of some sort. When she's recovered, investigations can be launched and charges pressed." He spoke in a professional manner, but he looked genuinely sympathetic towards them as he nodded grimply.

Kurt and Blaine exhanged glances, before looking back at Doctor Cooper again. "I guess you'll be wanting to see her?"

"No shit," Kurt joked half heartedly. "Lead the way?"

He had a feeling he'd be coming well aquainted with this hospital.

**For quicker updates…. Review please! **

– **Jess x x x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I haven't updated in years, sorry about that… anyways, this is just to say, I have republished this story on a new account (thisaintalovesongthisisgoodb ye) that has been edited and re-lengthened (real word?). The plot of the story remains roughly the same however this new version is (hopefully) better, as it's slightly longer, goes into more detail and the whole scale of time is (also hopefully) better, and slightly more realistic. I've only published the first to chapters as of now, mainly because it's 1:36 am, but they will be up sometime later today or tomorrow, and the story will no longer be updated on this account but on the new one. I appreciate all the favourites, follows and reviews, so hopefully you can go check it out! It is under the same name and roughly the same summary **

**Byee! **

**Jess xxx**


End file.
